


Breathe in

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [35]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hell's Kitchen Cronicles, Matt says 'yes' to Karen's invitation, Oneshot, Romance, Smut, Smutty, Writing Prompt, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"instead of saying 'I would love to' , Matt said 'are you sure?'."<br/>Tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe in

“You could come up… If you’d like”, she breathed against him, hand on his hair, those lips of hers on him, oh, God. Breathe. 

He shouldn’t. There was so much he needed to tell her, he still had to decide if he could tell her, if it was safe for him, for her, for them. 

He really should go. It was the best, sensible thing to do. 

But, in spite of what a few blogs said, of what some of the people he saved and his enemies thought, he was just a man. Just a man, with hot blood running through his veins and a woman against him. 

And that’s the thing. If it had been just a woman, Matt was more than capable of controlling himself, walking away when it was prudent - had done it more than a few times. But Karen Page had this incredible ability of getting under his skin, of distracting him. If he didn’t know better, he would say she was a siren, lulling him to her with that voice of hers, soft, even, smooth. Karen’s voice had this effect on him. 

At first, in the beginning, he thought it was just the same drill as always, the one Foggy was always accusing him of: beautiful lady, nice voice, it was just some average attraction.

But then time passed. She cooked for them, she laughed with them, teased, she became important and he joked, he got close, he flirted, he could not help himself. 

Suddenly, he wanted every little bit of her. He breathed through it, he shook himself, he tried to push it out, but she was stubborn. She pushed back, she talked and she laughed and she joked and she was amazing, she was so fierce, so brave, so beautiful, incredible, Karen, God, he wanted her. 

So he kissed her back. Pulled her to him, exploring, discovering, and she got more beautiful every second, she only got better and he was gone. He was gone, there was no coming back now, so he touched his forehead to hers, trying to breathe, at least. 

“Are you sure?”

Oh, she was. She was, he could feel it, hear it in the way her blood was pumping, smell it on her skin, taste it on her tongue. She was as sure as he was. 

She nodded, teeth barely grazing her lower lip before she leaned into him and caught him in a kiss again. 

“I can’t seem to say ‘no’ to you…” he whispered against her mouth, catching himself not to climb on top of her right there on her front steps. 

“Then don’t.”

She pressed her teeth on his lower lip, timid and bold at the same time, and got up, catching the keys from her purse while he sat there trying to put himself in order. 

“Matt”, she called and he swallowed, trying to grasp on the last strands of reason. “Come.”

He let out a breath and, with it, the will to stop himself. Getting up, he turned around and climbed the four or five steps towards her, towards them. 

They were delayed, on the stairs, by an old man. Nice, but very nosy. Karen quickly introduced Matt while he had his arm around her waist, hiding a smile on her hair when Mr. Whatever wouldn’t shut up about a cake, or some kind of dessert, questions about her job and that man that had walked her home a few weeks before. 

“What man?” Matt asked on her ear, suddenly interested. 

“Good night, Mr. Crowley, I’ll see you tomorrow”, she said, pulling him the rest of the way up. 

Karen was breathing hard by the time they got to her door, and he pressed her against it, mouth on her neck, hand getting her hair out of the way, the other on the waist of her dress, looking for buttons, a zipper, something, fingers running the length of the belt she had there. 

“Hurry up.”

She dropped her head on his shoulder and he ran his lips on the column of her neck, loving to learn the taste of her skin. 

When the door finally swung open, he took a step forward that was bigger than the one she took, pushing her body with his. He closed the door again and turned her around in his arms so he could kiss her again, properly. She raised her arm to place her purse on the cabinet by the door and he, blame it on instinct or reflex or his subconscious trying to barricade himself with her, he chained the door and turned the key on the lock. 

“What man?” he asked against her mouth and she let out a breathy chuckle. 

“I had a date a few weeks ago.”

He knew that. Had listened to her voice go a bit softer on the phone that day at the office and the man on the other side of the line asking if she was ready, if she wanted him to pick her up for their dinner.

“Didn’t really work out”, she said and he dipped his face in, she opened her mouth to his, took his jacket from him, undid his tie while her tongue slid against his, pulled the shirt from inside his pants. 

While she undid button by button, Matt found himself with a problem. She had seen the bruises on his face, here and there. Knew that he had a great potential for getting hurt, even if she didn’t know the reason. She had never seen his scars, however. And he knew her, he knew she was going to ask. So he had to distract her, because the last thing he wanted right now was to stop and have the very long, very complicated talk about his nightly activities. And he also didn’t want to lie - again. 

So he had to make sure her mind was busy with other things. 

Matt shuddered when her hands splayed over his chest, going around his shoulders to bring him closer to her, kissing him stupid. He untangled his arms from the shirt, letting it fall behind him on the floor and took his hands to her waist. 

“Karen” he asked against her lips.

“Hmm?” 

As an answer, he took his lips from hers and turned her around, swaying a bit from side to side, collecting her hair in one hand while the other traced, again, the belt around her waist, until he found a buckle, a clasp, or something that would allow him to take it off. Her hand reached back to his hair, the other on top of his on her waist. 

“I want to know what you look like.”

He heard her humming her approval, the sound coming laced with a weak chuckle. Taking a step forward, he walked them until he reached a wall, he didn’t know which, or where, his senses were limited to the immediate space around him and Karen and the way she arched towards him, the way his body tried and moved to fit itself to her, how his hands would run over hair and fabric, looking for skin.

He pressed her there and placed a kiss on the back of her neck, his breathing coming a bit labored, warm air coming in contact with her skin and she still shivered. She pressed her face to the wall in front of her and he lowered the zipper on the back of her dress.

“I was thinking about you”, she breathed while he removed it from her, slowly, allowing the fabric to graze her skin, enjoying the sound it made. “When I got dressed this morning.”

Wham. Effective as a punch. That little remark made his skin crawl and his blood pump harder. 

“Yeah?” he asked and Karen nodded, pushing against the wall a bit, her body pressed against his and he did not want to describe the sound he let out as a moan (but it was). “What were you thinking about?”

“About how strange it was, to be getting dressed for work when my clothes from yesterday were still drying from the rain that soaked them while my boss kissed me.”

“When you say it like that”, he whispered against her ear, one of his hands catching hers on the wall, rising and leaning until he was pressing her to it again, the other roaming around, raising shivers on it’s path. “It sounds bad.”

“Does it?”

He hummed, teeth guiding one of the straps of her bra off her shoulder while his hand circled her hip. “Sounds like I cornered and jumped you.”

His fingers found the clasp and he forced himself to take his time, feel around it a bit before unclasping. 

“That’s funny”, she breathed, fingers squeezing his before moving to turn around to face him. “I thought about doing that, once or twice.”

He smiled, giving in to the temptation of crushing her against the wall because she had found that spot on his neck that made him go a little weak in the knees. She found it so he made quick work of her bra, kind of yanking it away from her and tossing it behind him, bending his knees and opening his mouth around her left breast, feeling her heart thumping hard. 

Her weak cry was like fuel, her fingers threaded into his hair and one of her legs raised a bit against his. 

He felt as if he was drunk. Everything was spinning, but not really. It was just in his head, the blood pumping hard in his ears, Karen’s breathing hypnotizing him, jumbling his thoughts around. It was all coming at once. 

“Be careful, she can feel your scars, she can see you, she is delicious, God, she’s delicious, pay attention, she tastes so good, her skin is so warm, Karen, Karen, Karen, you have to tell her, I want to kiss her, I love to kiss her, oh, God, yes, I can feel all of her, be careful, don’t lose track of things, forget everything, we’re here, her, Karen, feels so good, I can trust her, I trust her, God, I want her, calm down, go slow” and on and on and on and Matt had to breathe, but he had to stop kissing her in order to do that, and that was not an option at the moment. 

With a hand splayed on the wall by her head and the other on her neck, he pulled her to him while he let go of his restraints and kissed her with abandon, with gusto, like he’s hungry for her and he is. Hungry, thirsty, he’s a man in a desert and she’s his oasis, right there and he has to calm down when he realizes she’s undoing his belt. 

“Hmm”, he hums in a kiss. “This is going very fast”, he says, feeling her hot breath against his face, his fingers twitching on her neck, trying to stop from crushing her face back to his. 

“Oh, ah”, she pants, fingers hooking on his belt loops, swallowing hard. “Do you… Do you want to stop?”

They stay like that for a few seconds, breathing in and out, her leg already up, sustained on his hip by the one he placed between her own. 

No, he doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t. And he can tell, he can feel, hear and smell that she doesn’t, either. 

So Matt shakes his head slowly, and Karen shakes hers, too, and he leans towards her again and she meets him halfway and they continue what they paused, she’s undoing his pants and he’s trying to work her underwear off her without having to step away. 

Of course, that doesn’t work, so he just pulls on it until it’s half out of his way and he’s grunting, biting her lips when she takes him in her hand, warm and firm and he has to keep reminding himself to breathe, damn it. 

They’ll have time for that. For all the exploration and the discovering, but not right now, not right now. Now it’s about relieving that pressure, letting it all out, so he seeks her mouth again, groaning and moaning while his tongue swipes and curls around hers, the high pitched cry she lets out when he sinks into her slowly at first, then a bit harder, a bit faster, ringing and echoing loud in his ears, raising his skin in a wave of goosebumps that make him shiver. 

While Karen lets out all sorts of incredible sounds, her hands on his shoulders and the nape of his neck, a fist tight on his hair, he moves her up the wall an inch or two, just so he can move better, work a better angle, slide in and out more fluidly, not so harsh, just a tad softer and she can maybe move a bit, too, working her hips into his. 

He looked for her hands and weaved his fingers with hers for a moment, loving the way she was moving against him, she was making this better than he ever imagined it could be. 

“You’re incredible”, he said on her ear, biting and kissing, tasting the skin of her neck, measuring how her body responded to his, how it awakened under his touch like it was meant for him. 

She said his name a million times. She asked him not to stop and she sighed, she hummed her pleasure against his face and she called upon God and he did, too, because this had to be a sin. He had learned, throughout his life, that something this good could only be a sin, and he prayed for his own soul, because, Lord help him, he would never give this up. He would never let go of this, of her, of them. 

What is another sin, to his ever growing list, after all?

When her arms and legs were tight on him, while she tried her best to keep her pleasured screams just between them, while she melted around him and he rushed to follow, his brain cleared of everything he was, every secret he had, every path he set for himself. Right then, in that moment, all he was was hers. All he had, all he ever wanted to be. All he ever worked for. Her. Hers. 

She slumped forward and he caught her, mouth seeking hers and her hands, somewhat shaky, found his face, touched his cheeks and his eyes for a second before her arms wrapped around her neck while she kissed him back. 

“Hmm”, she breathed while he settled them down on her bed, after gathering himself long enough to move. “God. Best curry on the planet.”

She was boneless, stretching and moving like a lazy cat, her head on a pillow and Matt couldn’t resist laying down by her, as close as he could, running his hand on planes of smooth skin, her legs, arms, belly, her neck, her back. He could not keep his hands and lips from her. 

“Even better company”, he replied, fingertips on her hips, lips on hers, listening to her heartbeat, steady, strong, slowing down as she settled, her skin cooling down slowly. 

They lied there for a minute, enjoying each other’s company, when he remembered himself, remembered that it was not that simple. 

“Karen.”

“Hmm?”

God, this is difficult. Especially with his brain still coming down from one of the best moments of his life. 

“Remember, uh… Remember that deal we made?”

She took a silent, deep breath, looking at his face for a second before she raised her hand and traced a fingertip on one of the scars on his chest. 

He could not ask for a clearer answer, and yet. 

“Yeah.”

“How about… How about I come back tomorrow night… And we talk?”

Her silence was, as usual, not very clear. Matt was very good at reading most people, but Karen was, for some reason, a challenge.

“Ok”, she agreed, with a small voice. “Yeah, we can do that.”

They both had secrets, he realized. They both had… Something, the other wanted to know. 

He smiled, unwilling to break the mood yet. 

“Not tonight, though.”

“No, not tonight.”

She kissed him, short and simple, and settled against him. 

He thanked God that she was sleeping heavily when his phone buzzed and Elektra’s voice sounded, again, like an intruder on his and Karen’s night. 

Alas, he had to go, deal with that, deal with whatever. But he kissed her while putting his jacket back on and she woke up, a bit. 

“I’ll see you in the morning, ok?” he promised, his heart tight because, God, he wanted to stay. “I’ll come back. I promise. Ok? Hmm?” he kissed her lips and her cheeks because he had to make sure she knew.

“Ok”, was all she said, kissing him back and turning back to sleep. 

If Matt had known that no, he would not come back that evening, he would never have left in the first place.


End file.
